Gone Bad in the Closet
by B-Rocs
Summary: Due to a humerous series of events, Hermione and Malfoy get locked in a broom cupboard. Hermione finds a new side of herself when they find thngs to do to pass the time?


A/N: I wrote this on a whim, after a sudden inspiration hit me. Wouldn't it be nice if we could all get locked in a closet with a gorgeous guy once in a while?  
  
Gone Bad in the Closet  
  
Draco Malfoy hurried, as fast as a Malfoy was permitted to walk without loosing composure, down the deserted third floor corridor towards the Transfiguration classroom. He had uncharacteristically forgotten a most valuable possession in his chair after his last class of the day. If it was confiscated, it could easily be traced back to him, which would most certainly land him in detention. Malfoys don't get detention.  
  
He had to find it before that miserable old bat of a teacher got her hands on it. She would most certainly turn it in to the muggle-loving fool of a headmaster. "Hummn," he thought, "Wouldn't that just thrill father?"  
  
Hermione slung her bag over her shoulders and entered the deserted corridors as she left professor McGonagall's office. "Cripes what a day I've had." She muttered to herself.  
  
She had just had a private meeting to received the latest prefects duties, and wasn't looking forward to more than a few things on her sheet. This included supervision of the cleaning of the first years bathroom. Usually first years were so anxious that they got a little out of hand with their wands and cleaning supplies.  
  
Hermione moved a hand up to brush a stray curl from her face, "Darn hair. I should just shave the whole bloody mop completely off."  
  
With her attention utterly focused on her sheet of duties Hermione was hardly able to pay attention to where she was walking, and unfortunately crashed into a suit of armor that sent her sprawling to the floor. With a terrible clang, the left arm complete with shield fell to the floor followed by the helmet. Hermione caught the helmet before it landed on her face but the shock of what she spotted nearly made her drop it again.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle, severely startled by the sudden racket, suddenly appeared from behind the beheaded suit of armor. "Heh, look what's here Goyle, a clumsy lil' mudblood!" Crabbe gauffed.  
  
"Yeh, what would a mudblood be doin' wanderin' around all alone these halls bangin into things and disturbin' our smoke break?" Goyle said with a look of feigned stupidity that only suited him.  
  
Hermione, who was now over her initial shock of walking blindly into a metal object, suddenly noticed the small cloud of smoke rising to the ceiling behind them. "You're smoking?" she asked stupidly., and suddenly clamored off the floor.  
  
"You're smoking! I'm a prefect you idiots! your first mistake was calling me a mud blood, and your second was TELLING me that you were on a smoke break. IN THE SCHOOL NO LESS! Oh you'll be in a heap of trouble for this one!" Hermione slammed the helmet onto the shoulders of the suite and heard a fait "Ouch" from within, but she was to enraged to care.  
  
"We're going to Dumbledore straight away, follow me now boys." Hermione snapped her fingers in Crabbe's face and turned towards the staircase. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her arm and she was whipped around. Apparently, going to see Dumbledore was not going to happen.  
  
"I don't think so mudblood. And if you so much as breath a word of this to anybody, you'll wish you were never born." Crabbe growled into her face.  
  
"In fact I think you need a tester." Goyle said, and before she knew what had happened she was pulled around and thrown into a spare broom cupboard.  
  
"Oy, somebody's comin' lets go."  
  
Draco heard voices ahead and wondered what was going on., but hardly cared. All he wanted to do was get his missing item safely back into his possession. Suddenly, he felt a faint woosh beside his ear. He stopped and turned on the spot, "what the..?"  
  
He heard a giggle from the corner of the corridor near the ceiling but saw nothing. "creepy fucking castle."  
  
SPLAT!  
  
A gush of cold water soaked the top of his head and ran down his back. Draco angrily swiped at the sopping hair in his eyes and looked around wildly for the person with a death wish. "WHO THE HE-" SPLASH! SPLAT!  
  
Two more water bombs exploded, one on his shoulder and the other over his shoes. With a great deal of water now in his ear and in his robes, he frantically looked for cover. He spied a door to his left and skidded towards it. Looking over his shoulder he saw another water bomb materialize from thin air as it flew towards him.  
  
"PEEVES!" he roared.  
  
He heard frantic giggling as he wrenched the door open while the water bomb exploded painfully in the small of his back.  
  
"Little creepy slimy Slytherin! shouldn't use such fowl language! Peeves will wash it from your head!"  
  
Draco frantically dived inside the door, which he discovered was a broom closet.  
  
"OOOhhhh trying to hide from Peeves! This will teach you to use such naughty words! A time out!"  
  
Draco pulled the door shut, fuming and swiping more hair and water from his eyes. Suddenly he heard a screeching and scratching outside the door. It sounded as if Peeves were locking him in by blocking the door. Panicking, Draco threw himself against the door, only to feel considerable pain in his shoulder when the door didn't budge.  
  
"Peeves! Open this door! I command you! I'll have you thrown out of this school the minute you open this door! Damn it! Open the door!" Draco angrily began to beat on the wood.  
  
"You're wasting your time you know." A voice said causing him to spin around so quickly that he slammed his head into a low shelf and fall to the floor. He heard hysterical laughing and thought 'I'm in hell?'  
  
"Who the hell else is in here?" Draco asked rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Oh come on. Surely you can figure it out. Fate probably wasn't kind enough to damage your brain when you slammed your head into that shelf.  
  
"Granger." he growled.  
  
"I should the world a favor and put you out of your misery." he said reaching blindly for her.  
  
She slapped his hands away, "Please. Don't flatter yourself. And get your hands off me before I blast you to oblivion."  
  
"I suppose you think you're so smart don't you? Planning a clever little water bomb attack? I should kill you for that you know."  
  
Hermione shrugged, "As much as I would like to be responsible for your surprise attack, I am not. Lobbing water bombs at you wouldn't be a satisfying punishment. Besides, you made a much better bouncing ferret."  
  
Draco let out a strangled grown and began to beat the door, "HELLO! HELP! LET ME OUT! I'M IN HERE!"  
  
"There won't be anybody in the halls today Draco." Hermione said calmly.  
  
"And why is that Miss-Know-It-All?" Draco asked flipping his wet head around and splattering her with water.  
  
"Because it's a Hogsmead weekend ferret boy. So you might as well pull up a bucket and sit down. We'll be in here till dinner time unless we get lucky." Hermione said eyeing him in the dim light of the closet.  
  
"Don't count on getting lucky Granger, at least not with me since I can't speak for Potter." Draco turned to smirk at her. It was the first time since he had been shut in there that he actually saw her.  
  
"What are you doing in here anyway Granger, I didn't expect you to be hiding in a closet without Potter or Weasel to accompany you." He drawled.  
  
"I was actually on my way to the common room from meeting with Professor McGonagall, when I, um, ran into Crabbe and Goyle so to speak." she finished clumsily.  
  
"They were smoking in the school! I threatened to turn them in and they stuffed me in here! They will pay dearly when I get out of here." Hermione kicked one of the buckets.  
  
Draco chuckled, "So you caught Crabbe and Goyle smoking and they stuffed you into a broom cupboard instead of just clamming you up." He said softly.  
  
"Not the way I would have handled it personally. I think I would have dealt with you differently." He said with an air that made her skin crawl.  
  
"You don't intimidate me Malfoy. I don't know where you get off talking to me that way, but as long as I have to tolerate you in close proximity, you might as well remove yourself from your pedestal." Hermione said softly through clenched teeth.  
  
"Calm yourself Granger. Besides, I agree with you. If were are to be stuck here then we should find something more interesting to do than fight." He picked up the bucket she kicked over and sat on it.  
  
"That all depends on exactly what you find interesting. I know your history Malfoy, and frankly the idea of being locked in a broom closet with you makes me uncomfortable." Hermione said eyeing him as he sat near her.  
  
"My history? There's something interesting to chat about." He smirked.  
  
"Not quite Malfoy." Hermione glared at him.  
  
"I find it quite interesting. Its not like you have any interesting history to bring up. I doubt you have even snogged somebody. Tis a pity though, I bet you would be quite good at it, even though nobody would want to touch you." Draco drawled venomously.  
  
"You're a bastard Malfoy." Hermione said cruelly.  
  
"But you want me though." Malfoy whispered. He leaned forward, putting his hand on her knee.  
  
She brushed it away, "Not hardly." She said, although the soft spoken tone of her voice was completely unconvincing. Truthfully, Draco Malfoy had always been a mystery and a wonder to her. It was a mystery to her what his skin felt like, or how soft his hair was. She wondered what his kisses and caresses felt like and if she would ever be brave enough to find out. He was the bad boy that every girl dared to dream about, and a growing sexual icon at Hogwarts.  
  
And here she was, locked in a broom cupboard with him.  
  
"I have to admit Granger, even though nobody would want you, you have begun to turn into a fine woman. You have a lovely body." He said slowly, and his hand returned to her knee as she noticed their bodies grow closer. Hers seemed to be moving without her permission.  
  
"Is this how you have seduced girls in the past Malfoy? I can't imagine any girl allowing herself to be lured to bed by insults and conceded comments." Hermione said firmly brushing his hand away and scooting back on her bucket.  
  
Draco smirked and sat back, "They all resisted me at first. But in the end found that they couldn't."  
  
Hermione threw his own smirk back at him, "And what is supposed to be so irresistible about you?" She said sarcastically.  
  
Draco leaned forward again, this time putting his hand at the crook of her elbow and letting his fingers slide up her arm with feather touches. "I think you know Hermione. I have caught your long looks in my direction many times. You're curious, eager and a bit rebellious. You want to know what it's like to kiss the enemy, to explore temptation."  
  
His hand slid over her shoulder, pushing away the shoulder of her robes and coming to rest on her neck. "You know I'm right Hermione."  
  
Hermione felt her skin grow warm under his hand and a shiver up her spine, "So maybe you are, but that doesn't mean I'll sleep with you in this closet Malfoy." She said softly.  
  
His face was so close to hers, "I never said we had to," he whispered. Hermione's eyes drifted shut, she could see the moistness on his lips, the water droplets clinging to his hair, "here anyway." She felt his hand slide to the back of her neck as his lips sealed over hers in one movement.  
  
Hermione moaned softly. His lips felt wonderful against hers, so soft and slow. His tongue was tantalizing and deliberate. She felt herself wanting him and knew instantly in her mind what was irresistible about him. He made her body ache for him so that she nearly climbed into his lap. He brought his other hand to the side of her face and continued to kiss her deeply. She daringly licked his bottom lip as she ran both hands up and down his legs. His body was toned and beautiful, Hermione had never felt anything like him. She ran her hands up his stomach and chest which were equally firm and forbidden.  
  
Draco had defiantly discovered Hermione's hidden talent, among other things, he suspected. Her hands roamed up his body to his chest and neck, while his began to wander down. He massaged her shoulders and cupped her breasts as she let out a gasp, then a moan of pleasure. He stopped kissing her and moved forward to kiss her neck. His hands moved from her chest to her stomach and around the swell of her buttocks and thighs.  
  
Draco pulled away from her neck and studied her face. "Don't stop," she whispered. Draco let a lazy smirk cross his face before she pulled him into an intense kiss. He was extremely turned on by her sudden neediness. It seemed she couldn't get enough of him.  
  
Hermione had no idea what had come over her. Draco was like an intoxication of her senses that turned her into a different person. She wanted to explore every inch of him, she also wanted to see if she was having an effect on him as well. Her hand moved to the button of his trousers and then to the zipper. She felt him tense and suck in a breath against her lips as she began to massage the firm crotch of his boxers. An excited feeling bubbled in her stomach as he emitted a groan deep in his throat.  
  
Her boldness was exciting and erotic to him. He moved his hands to her thighs and picked her up so that she was straddling him. He moaned again when his stiffness pressed against the tender parts under her skirt. He kissed her neck and chest as his hands moved underneath her shirt. He pulled the hem of it up and kissed the soft mounds of flesh unhidden by her bra.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she was doing. She couldn't believe how wonderful he felt against her and the way he touched and kissed her. It was naughty and insane but she loved how it felt. She rocked her pelvis against him and pulled his head up to kiss him again. Draco grasped her hips and pressed her harder into his lap as the tender parts of her moved against the hard parts of him. Hermione gasped against his lips as he began to breath harder. Suddenly fireworks exploded in her head and her body stiffened as an incredible sensation filled her to the brim. Draco let out an enormous groan and latched his lips onto her neck. She felt him tense underneath her and then sigh.  
  
She sat on his lap for a moment as he continued to kiss her neck. She marveled at her boldness and couldn't help but grin. Of course this was Draco Malfoy and anything they had just done could never leave this closet. She was simply content to marvel in the fact that she, Hermione "book worm" Granger had done something so risky and sinful with none other that Draco Malfoy! It was a delicious secret that she would take to her grave.  
  
Draco stopped kissing her and became quite still, "Can you hear something?"  
  
They both sat and listened. Soon they heard what sounded like several people walking down the corridor.  
  
"It must be nearly dinner time." Hermione said and moved off of his lap and began to attempt to smooth her curls while Draco zipped his trousers.  
  
Draco eyed her for a moment, "Granger?" He began and tried to slick his damp hair back.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione asked, though she knew what was coming.  
  
"You know what you are, and you know what I am. I just want to tell you that this can never leave this closet. And if it does there will be hell to pay. I can't have anybody fin-"  
  
Hermione cut him off, "Just shut up Malfoy. Don't ruin the mood by being yourself. I won't tell a soul about what we did." She couldn't help but grin as she said it, and to her surprise, Malfoy had a half grin himself.  
  
"Fine. But I think I had better go out alone to prevent any rumor spreading. Just hide back there somewhere." He motioned to the corner of the closet behind a hook of cleaning rags.  
  
"I agree, but next time we hide in a closet I will go out first." Hermione said crossing her arms.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "Who says there will be a next time?"  
  
Hermione stepped forward and pulled him into a kiss as she pressed her body into his, "It would be your loss then, Malfoy." She said as she stepped away.  
  
Draco smirked, "Until next time then, Granger." He said and began to repeatedly beat on the door as she hid herself in the corner of the cupboard.  
  
Apparently someone heard him because soon they heard the screeching of the suit of armor being moved.  
  
The door opened and Draco blinked in the light.  
  
"Malfoy?" It was Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, "What are you doing coming out of the closet?"  
  
Draco smirked, "You wish."  
  
In the closet Hermione stifled a giggle. This afternoon would be a 12 page entry in her diary. 


End file.
